Una Promesa de Amor
by Fujiiko
Summary: Bueno este es un oneshot de Kakashi y Hinata y de como ellos hacen su promesa de amor, ya se mal resumen pero entren y lean...


_**Una Promesa de Amor**_

Desde hace mas de dos meses ella se volvió en un pasatiempo, una obsesión, la busco y la miro desde lo lejos. Es raro que alguien se enamore así de una persona a la cual solo le hablo en las misiones, no se puede amar a una persona a quien no le hablas ¿o sí?.

Salto de techo en techo buscándola, hasta que por fin la veo cerca de la entrada de Konoha al parecer duda en salir, tras unos minutos sale y la sigo de cerca. Llega hasta un lago con una cascada, se sienta en la orilla abraza sus piernas y esconde su cabeza en ellas. Estoy en la sima de un árbol a unos metros.  
No me gusta verla así de triste, es como una muñeca de porcelana la cual se rompió hace mucho tiempo, por más que intente ocultar su tristeza tras una sonrisa no puede engañar a nadie ella es muy transparente, hay que ser muy ingenuo para no darse cuenta que ella está sufriendo en silencio, ella grita en silencio. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder ayudarla, no sé cómo pero la voy a hacer. Decido bajar a hablarle…  
- Hinata, Hola- Digo con calma, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta ahora.  
-Ha-Hatake-san q-que hace acá? Dice tímidamente  
-Bueno..yo, solo venia a despejarme un rato siempre vengo acá cuando quiero descansar- Mentí, no podía decirle que la seguía sería algo muy estúpido de mi parte  
-ah-dice con un deje de tristeza en su voz- eetto yo, bueno e-entonces l-lo dejo solo  
-No tranquila no me molestas para nada quédate si queres, además no le hace mal a nadie algo de compañía – Le digo rascándome la cabeza  
- E-etto seguro?  
- Claro y dime Kakashi- me acerco a su lado y me siento- Hinata te encuentras bien?  
-ee, yo si- me sonríe pero a mí no me puede mentir  
- No sé si alguna vez te dijeron que no sabes mentir, con esa hermosa sonrisa no me podes engañar, que te sucede? Podes confiar en mí  
- Etto, K-Kakashi-kun nunca sintió que no pertenece a ningún lado que en todos lados sobra y que es un desastre?  
- A decir verdad sí, pero alguien tan buena y linda como vos no debería sentir algo así  
- P-Porque dice eso? Para mi padre y mi clan soy un fracaso mi hermana no me quiere y mi supuesto amor tiene novia  
-Bueno con el debido respeto tu padre es un idiota que al igual que tu hermana no saben valorarte, y Naruto es un cabeza hueca que no supo darse cuenta de que tenía enfrente a una hermosa mujer que estaba enamorada de él  
-iee, se e-equivoca y-yo no ha-hablaba de Na-Naruto-kun, d-desde h-hace m-mucho que m-me di cu-cuenta que lo que s-sentía ha-hacia él era solo a-admiración…  
- Entonces de quien hablas?  
- K-Kakashi-kun usted es feliz con A-Anko-sensei?-  
- Anko? Y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? - me sorprendo ante tal pregunta  
-Pu-pues usted es su novio-dice bajando la mirada  
-Porque yo saldría con ella, quien te dijo eso?  
-N-no sale c-con ella? Sa-Sakura-chan me dijo q-que si  
-Yo nunca saldría con ella mi corazón es de otra persona, Sakura te mintio  
-Ah,-dice con tristeza - en-entonces p-porque m-me si-sigue todos los d-días? Si su corazón pertenece a otra persona…  
-Eeeh jeje –agradezco el tener puesta mi mascara sino ella vería mi rostro completamente rojo- estee yo…  
-N-no se p-porque lo h-hace p-pero se me h-hizo una r-rutina, s-solo s-salia para que u-usted me viera, p-por p-primera vez yo no era l-la que observaba si no la observada, y me…me gusta, pero tengo miedo – esconde rápidamente su rostro para que no viera su sonrojo  
-Miedo, de que?  
-D-de que todo esto sea una ilusión, su d-dulce voz m-me ilusiona y siento miedo de que no sea verdad, que sea todo un sueño  
-Hinata- Me siento enfrente suyo, lentamente acerco mi mano a su rostro y la obligo a verme- No se si esto sea correcto, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que te quiero demasiado y deseo que estés a mi lado, mi corazón es tuyo Hinata yo te amo- Con mi otra mano comienzo a bajar mi mascara para sacármela, cuando ella posa la suya encima de la mía, la desliza hacia abajo y deja mi rostro completamente al descubierto, un leve rojo aparece en su rostro…  
-K-Kakashi-kun usted realmente me ama?  
-Claro tu no?  
-Si, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón- por primera vez no tartamudeaba se sentía segura- Y si no soy suficiente igual lo voy a intentar  
- Tu eres lo más importante ahora en mi vida y tu amor me basta y me sobra y eso no cambiara- Acorto la distancia entre nosotros y poso mis labios sobre los de ella, este momento lo estuve esperando desde hace mucho, es un beso puro y lleno de sentimientos , lentamente nos separamos…  
-Kakashi-kun estaremos juntos para siempre?  
-Claro mi corazón es tuyo, y te prometo jamás lastimarte porque te amo demasiado como para hacerlo y una Promesa de Amor Jamás debe Cambiarse…  
Y con un beso sellamos nuestra promesa de AMOR….


End file.
